Amar a una hija de Ares
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Chris está enamorado de Clarisse La Rue, la hija de Ares que lo ha salvado y nunca ha comprendido el significado de la palabra "imposible". Y Clarisse también está enamorada de Chris, el hijo de Hermes que ha robado sus suspiros desde hacia más tiempo de lo que puede recordar.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amar a una hija de Ares<span>**

**I.**

La primera vez que la ves, está entrenando. Siempre lo está. Porque quiere ser la mejor. Porque _tiene _que demostrar que es la mejor.

Te intimida, es verdad. Porque ella es grande, es fuerte, es salvaje, a pesar de que, en años, es menor que tú. Y tú eres pequeño, débil, escurridizo y un pringado. Un pringado que la admira, aunque no lo sepa ese día, ni muchos días después. Un pringado que la espía, tal y como hacen tus hermanos con las hijas de Afrodita. Un pringado que fuerza una débil sonrisa cada vez que ella te machaca en el ruedo de entrenamiento del Campamento Mestizo. Un pringado que un día, no muy lejano a ese, robará sus suspiros, suspiros que hasta entonces nadie había obtenido.

**II.**

Te estás muriendo y lo sabes. Te has vuelto loco y, aunque no lo comprendes, lo sientes. La esperanza se escapa de ti al lado de la cordura, dejándote solo en ese desierto de Arizona en el que nadie va a encontrarte jamás.

Nadie, excepto ella. Porque Clarisse La Rue es la clase de persona que es experta en desprestigiar a los imposibles. Es la clase de persona que odia a los traidores, pero está dispuesta a darte una segunda oportunidad solo porque eres tú, Chris Rodríguez, el tonto niño al que le gustaba bromear con los Stoll, pero nunca fue reclamado. Es la clase de persona que está dispuesto a darte una segunda oportunidad porque es buena y porque _ella _lo vale. No tú, no _nosotros,_ sino ella.

Susurras incoherencias mientras ella te arrastra, con lágrimas en los ojos, a la casa de una madre que siempre odió. Luchas con esa locura que se ha instaurado en tu ser en vano, pero luchas porque ella te insta a pelear. Porque ella es una luchadora, una hija de Ares, una de las que nunca se rinden. Porque ella no está dispuesta a abandonarte, no aún y, en el fondo de tu corazón, lo sabes. Y a pesar de que no puedas racionalizarlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo recuerdas lo que es tener un hogar, porque ahora ella es parte del tuyo.

**III.**

Te acercas a paso lento a la fogata, haciendo lo posible e imposible por ignorar las miradas de desprecio que te rodean. Aún te sientes débil, inseguro y temeroso de que de un momento a otro vuelvas a caer en ese abismo sin fondo que era tu mente a la hora de entrar al Laberinto. Y también tienes miedo, porque no admitirlo, de que ellos vengan a buscarte y te asesinen sin piedad por traición. Porque eso es lo que eres, un traidor para ambos bandos, un chico que cometió demasiados errores para pertenecer a un lugar o al otro.

Pero tus inseguridades desaparecen cuando la ves. Ella no ha estado allí cuando despertaste, cosa que no te explicas, ya que Quirón y los hijos de Apolo te dijeron que no se ha despegado de tu lado en ningún momento, al menos hasta que el señor D. ha entrado a tu habitación para sanarte. Ella no ha estado allí en ese momento, pero eso no evita que te sorprendas un poco más cuando rehúye tu mirada.

Aun así, te sientas a su lado, porque es el único lugar en el que quieres estar ahora. Imágenes de los días pasados danzan en tu cabeza al ritmo del fuego frente a tus ojos y no puedes hacer más que susurrar un "Gracias", impregnando en él todas las otras palabras que se atoran en tu garganta.

Clarisse te mira por un largo tiempo, con esos ojos castaños que a veces parecen tan rojos como la bandera que enarbola su cabaña, antes de desviar la vista sonrojada, haciéndote sonreír por tan simple y, en tu opinión, encantador gesto.

Con un poco más de valentía, empiezas una conversación que dura toda la noche, hasta que los demás campistas empiezan a marcharse y el toque de queda se anuncia. Tú también tienes que irte, volver a tu antigua cabaña y enfrentar las camas vacías de los que siguen en el otro lado, las miradas acusadoras de los que permanecieron en este. Pero antes entrelazas tus dedos largos y ágiles con los suyos, más pequeños y fuertes, pero igual de cálidos. Te despides con otra sonrisa, asombrándote con la facilidad con la que sale el gesto cuando se trata de ella, antes de marcharte pensando ya en el mañana cuando te toque verla de nuevo.

**IV.**

La batalla ha empezado y sabes que tus amigos están allí y tú estás desesperado por correr junto a ellos. Pero Percy Jackson te ha pedido que te quedes e intentes convencer a Clarisse de que su enojo es en vano, porque todos saben que necesitan a los niños de Ares si quieren tener siquiera una oportunidad contra Cronos y sus vasallos.

Pero Clarisse no escucha, porque es terca, obstinada y orgullosa, y porque en el fondo sabe que tanto tú como el hijo del dios del mar tienen razón, y no está dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer en ello.

Con toda la paciencia que posees, caminas junto a ella, vigilando a un campamento que no necesita vigilancia, no en ese momento. Al menos hasta que ambos ven, a lo lejos, como sus hermanos y hermanas marchan hacia Manhattan, sin saber quién los guía tras su armadura robada.

Cuando la comprensión llega a su mente, no alcanzan los minutos para llegar al destino que en un principio había querido evitar.

La confusión en el rostro de Percy y Annabeth finalmente te revela lo que ella ha estado pensando durante todo el camino. Te lanzas junto a ella sobre el cuerpo demacrado, permitiéndole llorar en tu hombro, mientras es incapaz de creer lo que ha sucedido, lo estúpida que ha sido.

La conmoción dura solo unos minutos, los suficientes para que ella recupere su fachada de hija de Ares y se lance a la batalla junto con tu corazón oprimido.

La ves destruir al drakon, superar una vez más esos imposibles y seguir luchando por la amiga que ha perdido. Y cuando finalmente se cansa, la conduces a la entrada del Olimpo y no te permites separarte de ella ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando el caduceo de Hermes brilla sobre tu cabeza, reconociéndote como su hijo.

Pero eso no te importa demasiado, porque tienes cosas más urgentes de las cuales ocuparte en ese momento. Como de Clarisse La Rue, la hija de Ares que amas más que tu propia vida y a la que has jurado proteger como lo más valioso que alguna vez has llegado a conocer.

**V.**

Los días pasan y el dolor de las pérdidas no desaparece. Pero sabes que mientras tú la tengas a ella, y ella te tenga a ti, no hay nada en ese mundo que no puedan aprender a vencer juntos, como debió ser desde un principio.

* * *

><p><em>Mi primer ChrisClarisse y mi primer relato en segunda persona._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
